


Retrouvaille

by LuckyNumber7599



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universes, Comedy, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Rock Stars, Slow Build, Warning: Boring Fillers, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber7599/pseuds/LuckyNumber7599
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retrouvaille: The feeling of happiness when meeting someone from a long time ago. French origin</p><p>Levi enters high school with his best friends, and as usual, those freaking monsters kept on bothering him from when he was a child. But seriously, who the fuck was the guy who saved him from certain death? Izzy wants him to join a contest? A new mysterious rising star that potentially has a deep secret behind his closed doors? Him learning history of the walls? And why do some people seem that they know what's going on!?</p><p>Basically all the things I like in one story, especially Reincarnations, Age-Swap, Magic, Monsters, Rockstars, etc. Mainly Ereri but will focus on other characters too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School Starts...

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story here, a bit nervous since I'm still a newbie and all but whatever it takes, I need to build confidence so here's my first ever Ereri fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously not me... If I was then I'd probably use all of the money I produce to buy PS4 games... Please go easy on me...

For the first seven years of my life, I was just a miserable, weak midget being bullied by some other guys. Most people would find me... Odd. I was different from the rest of them, as I see things nobody else can see.

They always said the same things over and over again. Then again, and again and again like a 1980s broken record. Its probably because of that, everyone started a rumor about me. I just wanted to warn them, then why the hell was I treated that way? I was sick of hearing them. I fucking _hated it._

_"Hey, isn't that the kind who screamed ghost?"_

_"Yeah, I heard about him. He likes making up stories that he'd seen these alien like monsters with eight hands and all"_

_"No way, most kids these days are rebellious and he's taking his sweet time doing these pranks!"_

_"Pranks? You mean the graffiti and the damaging of school properties was all because of him?"_

_"Yes, I better warn my daughter to stay away from him. He's a bad influence to kids these days"_

_"Levi's a liar!"_

_"He just wanted our attention!"_

_"Hey, where's this big scary monster you saw? Did it got scared by your tiny muscles and girly face?"_

_"You're just a liar like the boy who cried wolf! Don't lie to your friends like that!"_

_"He's like a little monster causing mayhem everywhere!"_

_"Hey, shitty brat! Don't cause us more trouble than you already have!"_

I just wanted a normal life, where no one judges you for who or even what you are. Talking to friends about some shit, hanging out with them to movies and whatever, doing stupid shit with them or whatever normal people do.

I'm actually surprised that my parents were still here within my side. Dad doesn't really pay attention to me, well... The one that involves the monsters and all that shit. Other than that, he's pretty ok.

Mom, but she still wants to be called _Maman_ , was the most loving woman I've ever met. She is my mother, but she's too much of a mama bear and kept on spoiling me with goods and kisses when I was younger. It's actually still embarrassing because she still spoils me even though I'm already 17 years old.

My parents were the only ones that I have, for the first seven years and I kept on going because of them. Of course, that has to change when we moved to another town which was almost the other side of the world called Shiganshina city in Canada. I swore, I've never felt so jet lagged before in my life. And life just got even better living there...

* * *

_**Morning** _

"LEVI ACKERMAN, GET YOU BUTT RIGHT HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" And that, my friends, was the voice of my mom. For a woman in his forties, she actually got some strong lungs and a loud voice.

"YOU DONT WANNA BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY OR I'LL HAVE YOUR ASS CLEANING THE DUMPSTER!" I heard dad yelled from downstairs. I sighed sleepily as I covered my ears with my pillow to reduce the noise. This was also quite surprising. I actually slept. I've suffer from insomnia since I was a kid, and I only had an average of 2-3 hours of sleep every day.

It's probably one of those rare occasions where I managed to get a good shut eye for the night. Either that or I took in more dose of diazepam. I'm thinking it's the latter. I slowly sat up on my black sheeted double bed and blinked several times before yawning.

I reached out my hand to my head, just below the longer hairs and above the shorter ones, to scratch the skin. My undercut needs trimming. That was my first thought of the day. I glanced my eyes to the left where the door to the hallway was, and a quite spacious room folds out.

A snowy white wallpaper on the walls and ceiling of my room, a silver grey carpet spreads out through the floor. An ebony wood bookshelf with all of my books from the day I began school near the bathroom, a mahogany wood study desk with a black, cylindrical desk lights on top and a chair.

My double sized bed was next to the window, which was blocking the sun with its black but thick and leathery curtains. I looked at the digital alarm clock resting on top of the small table next to my bed. It's neon green, blocky alphabets and number said:

_Monday, 07.21 A.M. ___

What an ungodly hour to wake up... I fucking hate Monday's, cuz they're the beginning of the week meaning school starts. I yawned once more before I blinked. Monday? Today's Monday? What's the time again? I looked back at the digital clock again to confirm it.

My head suddenly became much more clearer as I remember one, very, uttermost, extremely, excruciatingly important thing, "FUCK! SCHOOL STARTS AT 07.30!"

My name is Levi Ackerman, fucking 17 years old, just started High School and this is my shitty life ~~cue Levi falling off of bed while getting ready while running like crazy around the room and opening song: Boku no Dekiru Koto from Natsume Yuujinchou~~

* * *

_**Time Skip**_ ,

"Mom, what the hell didn't you wake me up before!?" Levi yelled as he rushed down the stairs, slinging his navy blue, Nike bumbag over his right shoulder while buttoning up a white shirt.

The shirt had a pocket on how left chest, it also had a picture engraved on it. A light grey pentagon with black edges and a cross inside. Within it, a picture of a faceless woman with neck-length hair and an armor-like crown. Above the pentagon, "Maria High" was written in Cinzel Serif font. He also wore tan colored trousers and black sneakers.

"I thought you were awake! You have insomnia, and no swear words in this household young man!" His mother yelled from the kitchen at the far right of the stairs, fixing some omelettes and toasts.

Levi entered the small, yellow and white tiled kitchen/dining room as there was only a black stove, a white fridge, a rectangular, mahogany table and four chairs surrounding it. A tall, black haired man with a short mustache just above his lips, wearing an all black suit while reading the newspaper was waiting patiently on the table.

Levi blinked when he saw his mother, who was an exact copy of him except that she was a female, wearing a yellow sundress underneath a white kitchen apron was finally done with the omelettes and toast. She sets them on the table carefully, and motioning Levi to come over.

" _Manger votre petit déjeuner et devenir fort et plus grand. Vous avez encore quelques années de plus jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtez croissante_ " his mother smiled at him, Levi just pouted but did what he was told and sat on the chair while carefully eating the steamy hot omelettes.

"Today's your first day of high school, so how are you feeling?" His father asked, placing the newspaper on the other side of the table before picking up his fork and knife, "A little... Nervous" Levi couldn't help but admit he was anxious about the new school, and he could feel his heart rate beating faster and faster.

"But Isabel and Farlan are there with you, you're not alone after all" his mother patted his head carefully before asking her husband something, "Shikishima, honey? Can you please be a dear and get some juice from the fridge?" The man, Shikishima smiled and nodded his head, "Of course, Kuchel"

The black haired woman smiled before looking back at her son, "It's going to be alright. No one is going to make fun of you like last time. _Nous allons vous aimerai toujours, indépendamment de tout_ " the teen's heart couldn't help but be fluttered but kept his poker face on. Kuchel sighed, "You've been hanging out with Kenny too much, I miss that adorable little boy who cried ' _Maman_ ' and ' _Papa_ '" she whined, causing Shikishima to chuckle.

"M-Mom...!" Levi tried to cover his own embarrassment but she continued with her torture, "Call me ' _Maman_ ' sweetie, or ' _Mama_ ' is just fine" The black haired man just laughed at his son's red cheeks as he hides away by covering his whole face underneath his hands and gently slammed his face to the tables.

His parents laughed heartily at the reaction of their child, "Come on, shortie. Off you go to school" he heard his father said to him. The boy's eye twitched at the last sentence. He hated being called short, he was fucking 17 years old! Not to mention, he was also one of the toughest guys in the district! Sure, he was the weakest when he was much, much younger but toughen up in the past years thanks to kickboxing. Though, he probably have to thank Kenny for that, and his teacher.

He finished up his breakfast and bid farewell to both of them before running towards the direction of the school, ' _Why can I see monsters and ghost while anyone else can't? Mom and dad doesn't seem to care about that though..._ ' He sighed as he ran, making a sharp turn to the right.

Barely admiring the the young people with motor bikes, old women with bags, small houses side by side, the narrow streets being brushed by a green cleaning truck's large brushes, birds chirping happily on the telephone wires, and the dogs and cats chasing each other.

' _I had Farlan and Isabel to thank for me being me_ ' he chuckled silently when he thought of his two best friends whom he met on the second grade.

"Dammit, I'm so fucking late!" He muttered out loud, finishing his toast while pulling his white Samsung Galaxy S6 from his pocket in a rush before looking at the time.

_07.31_

The teen cursed loudly before putting the phone inside again and ran faster. First day of school and he was already late. He kept on running in a faster pace when he noticed sometime odd. A large dark figure in front, it looked humanoid but there was no face. The faceless abyss was right in front of him, blocking his shortcut to school.

' _Not now!_ ' Levi thought as he stopped his steps. He didn't even began to think straight as the creature smiled, revealing its slimy, saliva covered mouth. Complete with thousand serrated, knife sharp teeth, " _Invenimus vos..._ " The black mass began creeping closer to the teen, who took a step back at the little movements of the monster made towards him.

Body trembling in fear at the gigantic size of the beast. Conscious completely boggled, thinking of "what-ifs" and possible scenarios that could occur in the nearby future. Heart rate increasing its pace, making him mentally and physically numb.

Levi had never encountered the monster in front of him, so he wasn't sure what to do. The ones he had encountered before were much smaller and weaker than the one in front of him. He could sense something was definitely wrong with that one. He could feel it's intense killing intent that his knees almost failed him.

' _W-what the hell is this thing!? ___' Not knowing what to do next, he immediately ran the opposite direction of the monster. The monster was walking towards the poor teen slowly. Levi sprinted his way left, where the forest of sky high, evergreen trees grew their seedlings. He had hoped that the dense, closely packed trees could make it lose his tracks.

' _What about sense of smell? Teleportation?_ ' He thought worriedly. Every demon that's been chasing him all had a unique power for themselves. Most of the times, they nearly got him where they wanted until Levi ran towards other people. Isabel and Farlan were always with him, while the others would always ignore him.

He ran faster with his feet through the dark forest walls, holding onto the gigantic, chocolate colored tree barks when he was out of breath. The emergent and canopy layers blocking the bright sun and blue sky above.

The teen didn't look back once to see the monster, almost stumbling on a penetrating tree root on the forest floor. Thick with grass and sharp rocks, he staggered his way out of the sea of trees.

Panting and out of breath, he forced his body to make for the light he saw just a few more feet away from where he was. He was already on the other side of town through the forest, but he wasn't in the clear yet. Levi was still in within its walls, feeling more trapped than secure.

" _Invenimus vos..._ " The teen stopped his tracks. The voice... The monster was chasing him. Does that mean he was targeted by its clan or whatever? He was always attacked by them but not like this way. Before he could think of any answers for those questions, the same monster's hand appeared as it pushed away the air like a curtain.

Levi stepped back, hoping to get away by running the opposite direction. Wrong move. Another monster appeared the same as the one in front of him, their faces were identical. They were working together to capture him for some reason.

Two other demons appeared from his left and right, trapping him in the forest, ' _There's more of them!?_ ' He thought worriedly as he scanned for an escape. There was none. They blocked the nearby exits using their shadowy tentacles.

Before he could at least fight back, the same tentacles thrust forward, entangling themselves around him so he won't escape. His eyes widened in surprise, trying to avoid them, ' _There's too many of them!_ ' He grunted when one appendix caught his left foot, before another caught his waist, then another on his porcelain neck.

He coughed slightly but tried to pry them off using every last bit of strength he had. The tentacles felt rather sticky and slimy against his exposed skin, the slime should've helped him get away but it instead dad the exact opposite. They trapped him in a deathly grip, tightened every time he moved. No movement. He cursed audibly. He was completely immobilized.

" _ **INENIMUS VOS...**_ "

Those two words echoing repeatedly inside his skull, the words the damned thing kept on repeating as they crept their way towards the teen. He didn't know why they wanted to find him, and he sensed an impending disaster if he didn't escape.

The teen struggled against the black, slimy and disgusting tentacles. Still no movements or whatsoever. The beasts crept closer and closer towards him, tussling around in order to obtain freedom but there was no time. The extra limbs were too strong and it just tightened its grip onto his skin.

' _Fuck this shit! I gotta get outta here now or else I'll be dead meat! _' Again, he tried to free himself but soon realized that his efforts were futile when the four monsters were just at an arms reach.__

__' _What did I do to deserve this? I don't want to die yet..._ ' Sudden flashes of memories appeared right in front of his life. He did not achieve anything. He was just living life like s normal person would do. He was not famous. Not popular, but quite infamous to those who messed with him. He didn't even reach adulthood before he was about to die by some shit stained demons._ _

__There was nothing he could do. Levi could just shut his grey orbs, as the monsters opened its saliva covered mouth. The high schooler could only wait for the painful, serrated teeth that could tear away even stone and metal. The black mass crept closer and closer, their mouths were already a few inches away from him._ _

__They smelled of flesh. Rotten, decaying flesh of humans. The air felt cold. Icy winter cold. He shivered and closed his eyes tighter and tighter, afraid of what's to become of him in the near future. A small snack for four giant demons who ate humans as their only way of living._ _

__' _I don't want to die yet, I don't want to die yet! _' He screamed internally. He had felt fear numerous times, when he was chased by those monster who wanted to " _play_ " with him but the demon who was right in front of him. The teen couldn't help but cower in fear, it was the first time he was horrified to his limits.___ _

____His ears perked in confusion when he heard the wind blew, there was something odd against it. Something was moving alongside the winds, concealing its movements. A scream was heard, he jolted his eyes open to see one of the monster had a multiple, dark colored, crystal-like shards sticking out of its head._ _ _ _

____The shards was thick, and had sharp spikes surrounding its body that could easily pierce through even the hardest substance on earth. What caught his attention was the middle section where it was colored vermillion before darkening to an elegant bloody red, to a navy blue, to a beautifully royal purple and the darkness of pitch black coloring._ _ _ _

____The attack seemed like it came from the sky, judging from the angle where it came from. Levi looked up, and widened his eyes. A dark, cloaked figure was high up in the air, spreading it's somewhat wings-like weapon on his back._ _ _ _

____The forest was dark, with little to no sunlight passing through the thick leaves above. The monsters attacked him with their extra limbs but the figure, who looked more like a man, easily blocked them all by deflecting them away with those beautifully colored wings of his._ _ _ _

____He dropped down right in front of the shocked teen, gripped the black tentacles and ripped them apart like they were nothing but paper. The so called rescuer was near that the younger teen could study their features._ _ _ _

____Broad chest, arms and shoulders. Around six foot three. An indication that it was indeed a man. He was dressed with a hunter green colored cloak that reached just above his knees, dark brown and tight trousers, a white and plain t-shirt, black boots that looked way to complicated because of all the belts and straps it had._ _ _ _

____The man's face, however, wasn't seen. His chocolate colored hair was visible, as he could see it grazed his shoulders and beyond and the bangs that was in front of the mask he was wearing. The mask was... In fact, it was strange and yet... ' _Why do I feel like I've seen it before?_ '_ _ _ _

____It exposed the human muscles, skin was lacking on the upper part of the face. The mask's eyes were small and painted like a normal human eye, the holes for the person to see were too small and the mouth takes on an unusual, jagged shape that is unsuited for intelligible speech. It also lacks lips and flesh at the bottom half, exposing all the teeth the mask had._ _ _ _

____"If you want to live then come with me" the man said in a surprisingly deep voice that sounded soft at the same time. Levi just nodded slowly before was found dumbstruck by the actions of man next._ _ _ _

____Without awaiting any further, he carried the younger teen bridal style while avoiding the attacks from monster trying to eat him. The man kicked the monster at the east, sending it far away from them before avoiding an attack from behind by jumping up and used his wings to send the same shards._ _ _ _

____The crystals rained down on the monsters like massive hail of bullets. Levi couldn't believe what he was watching. As much as the savior looked more human than any monsters he had encountered, he was far most the strongest he had met._ _ _ _

____His movements were carefully organized, and graceful like a never ending dance of destruction. The way he held him so close to his broad chest, and so gentle with his calloused hands. It somehow gave him a sense of _déjà vu ___, yet it seemed so different at the same time._ _ _ _

_____He gracefully landed high up on the treetops before looking at the teen who was shocked while looking down at the pool of black substances where the other two monsters left, "Sorry, you ok?" The man asked to the teen in his arms. Levi blinked, before registering what he had said, "Who the fuck are you?"_ _ _ _ _

_____The older man chuckled, like he knew what he was going to say. Strange, "As expected from you, saying stuff like that" Mr. X said, as Levi dubbed him with the name while sensing the man won't give out his name so causally._ _ _ _ _

_____But he said, "As expected from you" how does he know who he was? Was he stalking him? Have they met before? "I guess I can take the silence as an ' _ok_ '. Now hold on still" Mr. X said, preparing to jump down from the branch._ _ _ _ _

_____"Wait- what the fuck are you do-!" His breath was suddenly sucked out of his lungs as he fell down alongside the man in the cape. They were at least 20 meters high above, but Levi felt content. Calm even. He knew the feeling, and welcomed it. Most people would be scared shitless by the fall, but he wasn't._ _ _ _ _

_____Mr. X landed gently on the ground before putting the younger teen on his own feet, he wobbled forward but caught his balanced soon after, "Alright, start spilling answers freak. Who are you, what are you, where you came from and why'd you save m-!?" Levi turned his back at the man, to notice he was gone. Vanished up to thins air, leaving to trace of his existence._ _ _ _ _

_____' _Damn him_ ' he cursed mentally, before looking around. The coast was clear, no other monsters were there so he was safe. He sighed before looking at his phone and paled greatly, "Fuck, I missed first period..."_ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______ _ _ _

_**School** _

The school was ordinary, but large enough to house 500 student ranging from junior to high school. It's made out of stones and bricks, painted snowy white with a flat roof. The white background flag with the symbol of Maria could be seen hovering above the school, flowing along the winds. It's an ordinary school for ordinary kids, but every school has a bad side to it. This one? Well... It's schooling some delinquents as they accept any student, as long as they have an above average GPA and wiling to study. Of course, few of them were indeed studying but most of them? They usually ended up in a detention, suspension, and expelled.

Levi could only gulped behind a nearby tree he was hiding, afraid if the school's new student council members caught him. He slowly crept his way towards the entrance, carefully not making himself seen from unexpected eyewitnesses-, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A male voice said, Levi stopped his tracks as he recognized the voice from anywhere. The strictest student in all of Maria. Marlo Freudenberg.

"Shit! I can explain! Really!" He pleaded with his hands, clasped together in front of his face. The other teen, who was slightly older than the begging teen, just took out a small note book and started writing, "Levi Ackerman, huh? Class 1-C, has a fearsome reputation of beating the other delinquents in cold blood. Skipped the first period of class, no reason excused"

Levi twitched his eye when the other boy was signing of his warning. The first day of school and he already got in so much trouble. He really had a good reason, if anyone else can see them that is but they couldn't. He was always the victim, the liar who sees the truth.

A tear of a paper was heard as the other boy gave him the yellow "card" as the taller teen called. Levi took the paper with an annoyed expression.

"Now go to class, if I see you skipping again-" he didn't need to finish his sentence, the warning was very clear in his voice. The short teen grunted silently before going to the next class.

He had hoped that the teachers in high school was more kinder, but unfortunately enough, he knew he was wrong and he was going to have a bumpy ride this year. 

* * *

_**Class** _

Levi knocked at the wooden door in front of him, gulping and slightly sweating as a female voice, most likely a teacher, was heard, "Come in" she said. He nervously open the knob of the door, he turned it right and carefully push it open.

There he was. His new classroom. White tiles, a white ceiling with several boards covered with green styrofoam to stick notices and possible future projects, 21 wooden desks, including the teachers in front, with their chairs lined into four rows and five columns. Large, rectangular windows at the other side to show to small park they had. Behind the teachers desk, a large white board was placed neatly in the middle.

The teen scanned the whole room to find two of his companions, he caught two hands waving at him. A dirty blond haired teenage boy, much taller than Levi ever was, was sitting at the second column and fourth row. from the window. A redhead, twin tailed girl was seen sitting on the first column and third row. Behind her was an empty seat. Instead of the pants, she was wearing a skirt of a similar color that reached just above her knees.

The teacher looked at him. She had midnight color hair that reached her shoulders, wearing a white shirt with an outer dark blue jacket buttoned up to her chest and a matching color, knee length skirt. The woman was fairly short, as she was seen wearing black high heals.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Ackerman. As you can see, I will be your English teacher from this semester and the next. My name is Mina Carolina. Marlo had told me you'd be arriving a little late, so please have a seat behind Mrs. Magnolia so we can continue our discussion" she said, smiling to him warmly.

Levi sighed a breath of relief. It seemed that the new English teacher was nice, she wasn't even angry when he came in. He thanked God he had at least one teacher that didn't hate his guts as much as the others. He slowly walked towards the empty seat and placed his bag at the side of the desk. He sat down sloppily and sighed.

"Hey, big bro!" A whisper was heard from the front, "What's up, Izzy?" He replied the curious girl, "How come you're this late? Farlan and I were worried sick!" She asked a bit too loudly, it caught the teachers attention, "As much as I also want to know how he was late, let's talk about it during recess ok?" Mina looked back from the whiteboard to the duo.

Isabel cringed but nodded anyway and looked back to the front where the adult was teaching them a bit of common errors during an essay. Levi puts his head on his right hand, he was really tired. It wasn't even home time too.

He couldn't help but wonder just what the fuck did that monster wanted? It kept on saying that those word, what could they mean? Not to mention the monster who saved him. No normal human could do whatever he did, but Levi wasn't one to talk. He could see monsters whereas others cannot. He was a freak on his own too.

A small paper was dropped from his right, it appeared to be folded neatly but also ripped and crumbled lightly. He opened it by flipping it back to its original shape, it said:

_You have a lot of explaining to do, shorty_

Levi twitched. He hated the word shorty, because it's the unfortunate fact about him. He glanced up to the blond, who was scribbling away on his notebook, ' _Dammit, Farlan. You know I hate the word short..._ '

* * *

_**Recess** _

"So let me get this straight... On your way to school, you saw this big, black monster with mouth filled with sharp teeth and it chased you to the woods" a nod from the shorter teen as Farlan continues explaining, "Then this Prince Charming with devil-like wings came to rescue you, the damsel in distress-" an intense glare was seen on Levi as Isabel chuckled but the older teen ignored it.

"Then on the school entrance, Marlo came in and gave you the warning. Is that all?" He asked. The teen nodded once again as he took a slurp at his orange juice. The trio were currently under their favorite tree, the farthest tree away from the school but still within its perimeters.

Both Farlan and Isabel knew of his ability to see ghost and the like. They also believed him, whereas no one else believed in what he had said no matter how urgent it was.

In turns out, Farlan had similar ability to his own as he could also see the monsters strolling around but not fully. He could see a part of the demon, for example the eyes but the rest of the body was invisible. He never really bothered with any of them, and pretended that they didn't exist.

Isabel was a believer paranormal and supernatural phenomenons, and she had became Farlan's first fried before becoming his own as well. She was, in short... Too enthusiastic about stuff like those.

"And this guy just vanished like that?" Isabel asked curiously, "If he was even a human then normal people would notice him right away, but from what you described him well... It seemed that he was a monster" she continued as she ate her tuna sandwich.

Levi just rumbled before taking a bite of a Granny Smith Apple. He cringed at the sourness, but endured it. He particularly likes sweets, but he forgot to bring his lunch and Farlan has been kind enough to give him the apple that his mom unfortunately bought for him because he was eating too much junk food. How he stayed thin was beyond him.

"Believe me, he was a freaking demon with those superpowers of his. Wings that can crystallize into sharp shards, Superman like strength. Just who the hell is he?" He took a massive bite of the apple in his hands before almost chocking to the sourness.

Farlan just laugh at his friend, "Hahaha! It seemed you're a bit obsessed with your savior!" He earned a punch in the shoulder from him, causing him to winced, "Ow!" He grunted, the younger teen continued to glare at him.

"Shut up, Farlan. I'm not obsessed with him, but he seemed to have known me" he said, changing his sitting position so he could lay on the tree bark, "And big bro's not someone who can easily forgets people he met, y'know?"

Farlan took what Isabel has accounted. It was true that Levi's memories were top notch, second to none. He also claimed that he had never met the guy before, but his voice seemed familiar and yet he didn't remember someone who has the voice. It was strange indeed.

"Good point, so-" the taller teen and the girl both looked at their shorter brother with a wicked grin plastered on their faces, "-you're gonna find him again huh?" Levi copied off their grins into smirks and a chuckle, "You guys know me so well"


	2. New Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farlan and Isabel are up to something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs will be in English because most of them are in Japanese and I made them singable and he's gonna be the composer for the animes that are gonna appear here. Credits to me for the English lyrics for My Dear.

It was after school time, mid-noon when the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Levi sighed as he leaned back his chair, tired by the events in school. Nothing happened, but he didn't exactly like school. Some teachers didn't like him because of his attitude, like this teacher named Keith Shadis. The P.E. Teacher. 

Although, Keith hated all his students and made them do the impossible. He thanked God that he took up kick-boxing when he was younger. Still do actually. Not only was he strong enough to handle the monsters chasing him, it made him a lot fitter, muscular too but unfortunately not taller. 

He packed up his books into his bags, carefully so they won't get crumpled up by each other before slinging his bag to his shoulder and stood up. He looked at his right to see Isabel and Farlan were engaging in a heated discussion, about what he didn't knew nor that he cared.

He walked out of the classroom and into the blue sky colored, wide halls. The other side of the classrooms were large windows showing the greenery of the school's park, there were several locations that had grey lockers.

He walked towards his right, carefully avoiding the hurrying students going home. The school was large enough to teach several hundreds of students, so it was quite crowded. He made his way by following the flow of the sea of people, looking for an empty space before moving himself there.

He was about to turn left towards the stairs when he had heard a voice from far behind, "Levi, wanna go to this new cafe that opened up a few blocks from here?" Farlan asked, jogging towards the short man with Isabel in tow. The teen looked back to see his best friends panting from the jog as Isabel smiled brightly.

Levi knew the smile from anywhere. They were planing something, "Ok, what's the occasion?" He asked, rising his eyebrow suspiciously. When Isabel smiled like that, she had an almost _impossible_ idea in her head.

However, if Farlan was with her and suddenly asked to hangout without earlier notices, there's a 50/50 chance it's gonna happen soon and most of the time... He didn't really like the ideas she came up with, "What are you talking about, big bro?" She asked with those puppy eyes, looking as innocent as she could possibly be.

Levi twitched his eye, "Don't give me that crap, guys. I've known you guys since the first grade and I know that look on your faces" both of his best friends couldn't help but chuckle, he was always so blunt with them but they didn't mind it. In fact, it was what made him Levi.

"Straight to the point eh? But what about we go to the cafe I mentioned before? We'll talk about it there" the blond haired teen suggested before continuing, "And it doesn't involve the monsters like before, so don't worry" he raised his hands up in a defensive position to defend himself.

Levi just looked unconvinced at the two who were practically begging with their eyes. He sighed, "Ugh, fine. If this involves me being bait then I'm out" he finally gave in, chasing them both to smile at him with the redhead being the brightest, "Then let's go!"

* * *

_** Cafe ** _

Dauper Cafe, a small yet cozy place. The outdoor decor were mostly plants growing at the sides of the building, and a fairly large patio was in front of the double glass door. There were quite a few customers, but more than enough to earn a profit for the owners.

The customers liked the outdoors more than the inside as almost everyone was sipping their coffee outside underneath the large, white umbrellas that relegated the sun's scorching heat. There was nobody inside the cafe, except for the only two employees going back and forth with the orders.

Large, and comfy brown-reddish sofas side by side in the middle and what was separating them was a short wall around a meter high and had red roses, white tulips, African violets, anthuriums and rieger begonias. Wooden chairs and small, circular tables were near the windows. A calming song was played from the speakers, a mixture of the blues and pop.

Levi and his friends were sitting on one of the sofas, he was actually quite impressed by the quietness and and the design. He drank his Earl Grey tea from what looks like an expensive white cup with gold carvings on them before placing it back on the small plate.

"Not bad" he said, looking at Isabel who was devouring a blueberry cake with cheese frosting while Farlan was just drinking an ice cold vanilla latte, "I know right? Heard it from some girls talking in the hallways, the owners are a recently married couple. One of them excels in cooking and the others' great at making drinks" he said, looking at the v shaped glass he had.

"So what's this thing you guys have in mind?" Levi asked curiously, not really wanting to be a part of it. Last time he was in their stupid plans was that he ended up getting chased after by some old man, thinking that he was a thief. He shuddered at the memory, especially when Kenny and his father saved him from being thrown in jail but that didn't save him from his lecture.

"Do you know Rogue?" Isabel asked, finishing her cake before her face was being wiped clean by a napkin from Farlan. The shorter teen blinked. Rouge? Wasn't his mother a fan of his? But he doesn't really know the guy. He heard it 

"Never heard of him" he simply said before he took another sip. Farlan widened his eyes, looking both shocked and surprised, "You've never heard of him?" He asked, his voice filled with amusement. Levi shrugged his shoulders as Isabel began explaining who he was.

"He's not the one to be up to date, but Rouge's a new rising star that started his career just a month ago. His popularity is on par with even the most popular stars like Justin Bieber, Beyoncé and whatsoever. He's mostly a composer and can play a lot of different musical instrument and he also sings and not to mention dance! Many of his fanbase doesn't know what he looks like because he always wore a mask and his domestic life is a complete mystery!" a new star that's on par with those monsters?

Levi had to admit, he was impressed because it even took Tom Cruise quite a while to become that famous and this guy did it within a month. However, there was one question that invaded his mind.

"And this has something to do with your plan?" He asked, Isable nodded vigorously before Farlan took his iPhone 6 out and showed the shorter teen a website. It was Rouge's official site. The background was quite eye catchingly... Intense.

Broken buildings with rubble everywhere, flames as high as the sky engulfing the city in a sea of fire and teenage boy right in the middle, the boy was black as he couldn't see the hair color, and types of clothing he wore. The boy was looking up, judging from the angle he was drawn. Looking up to the red skies above, fillies with smoke.

Farlan choose the "News" section so Levi was reading the latest news about him. He widened his eyes, "He's gonna move here? To Shiganshina? From freaking Berlin? Ain't that far from home" he commented, but he still didn't understood what it was such a big deal to them.

"Says the short and irritable guy from Paris" muttered the redhead before drinking her chocolate milkshake and earning herself a death glare from Levi. He sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue, "So he's moving to Canada and into a small city, big deal. What's so great about it?" He asked.

Isabel and Farlan both looked at each other, like they knew something he didn't, "It's rumored that he's already here, but one thing's for sure is that to celebrate-" the blond haired teen smiled before the girl took over, "-he's gonna have a concert!" Levi just blinked. So that's what they were aftering. They wanted to go to his concert, but it was the first time Levi ever heard of the guy and he's quite picky about songs.

"You guys know I don't like songs like Lady Gaga's or Taylor Swift. I fucking hate those kinds" he warned them, but their grins just kept on widening on their own, "We know, you like songs that has meaning like Christ Daughtry and Nickelback and not songs about fucking or love" Farlan replied to him before taking out his white earphones and placed it inside the whole before giving them to Levi.

"But believe me, he only composed two songs but they're amazing. I love _'My Dear'_ more though" The taller teen said to him while looking through his music library to look for the song. The short, irritable teen just sighed before placing both earphones in his ears. The intro started off with the man singing, his voice was familiar. It was mellow, and was on every tune. His vibrato was also pleasant to hear, combine it with his honey covered voice it sounded rather intoxicating.

_ In this cruel world, you gave me meaning to my life _

_ My own pitiful existence that I hate so much _

_ On your small back, the scattered crimson love's been trembling _

_ The wounds so deep, the scar will never heal again. _

It wasn't even the chorus but Levi was already liking the song so much. It was his kind of shit, and the meanings... They were deep, very deep. Especially the "in this cruel world, you gave me meaning to my life. My own pitiful existence that I hate so much"

Those two sentences were exactly how he felt when he was with his loved ones. He continued listening to the next verse. Both Farlan and Isabel watching his expression expectantly.

_ Beyond the castle walls, so high and mighty there had lived a girl _

_ A victim of her solitude. _

_ I'll come to get her, while escaping death a million times for her _

_ Even if I'll have a sin to bear _

"How do you like it so far?" Isable asked, sipping on her drink as Levi smiled, "It's good, I like it. His voice's, however, sounds oddly familiar" he thought. How deep the voice was, how soft and gentle it sounded.

It was like he had heard of it before but it's actually the first time he had heard of the man, "Maybe you've heard his song on the radio before?" Farlan suggested. The shorter man just shrugged, not knowing anything but kept on listening to the chorus.

_ Both our hands together when we're young _

_ Tried to find the warmth of yours, entangled in distress. _

_ Did you know that promise was a sign for us to stand? _

_ For eternity, the present and our fate _

_ But please just tell me now _

_ Your crying smile and tears behind the mask you wore so long with such despair. _

_ The moon is shining down its light towards your night sky eyes- _

_ And exposed all the agony with empty dreams. _

_"'Behind the mask you wore so long with such despair'_... I like it" Levi said out loud, causing Isabel to smile. Those words held a very deep impact on anyone who had heard of it. People sometimes wore mask to hide their true selves, because they were afraid. Acceptance, uniqueness, betrayal, jealously, anger. Just the few examples of what the human mask can hide underneath a smiling facade.

Levi took out the earphones, knowing full well that the song he was listening was a dark love song and yet... He liked it. Very much so, which was surprising to even himself. He was never one for love songs and yet, here he was listening to his possibly new and favorite singer, listening to a love song.

"Judging from your reaction, I'd say you liked Rouge" Farlan smirked before a waiter arrived and got him another vanilla latte, "Hmph, I'll admit this guy's pretty good. You also said he had another song?" He asked, a bit eager to know what the other was so he could download the songs to his phone.

"Yep, _'My Dear'_ and _'Attitude to Life'_ are the tittles. Both songs are awesome and I heard he made another one especially for the concert alone. Did you know that he played all of the instruments and also sang them in the recording?" Isabel asked, earning a shocked look from the short male. One person playing all instruments? And above all, _sang_?

From the song, _"My Dear"_ , there were at least three violinist, a drummer, a bassist, a guitarist, two keyboardists, and a fucking choir! "Are you saying that the man was a one man choir!?" He founded himself asking Isabel who nodded her head.

Now that's what he call dedication. He's a master at those instruments, so does that means he's old? If he had mastered those instruments then he must be right? But he sounded like he's still in his early teens, "He's 27 years old" Farlan replied, answering Levi's question with the latter looked surprised on how he found out what he was wondering.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" The short teen asked, the taller one just shrugged, "You weren't exactly thinking, you were saying it out loud" Farlan said, taking a sip on the new vanilla latte he had ordered a few minutes ago.

The shorter teen just scuffed his finger across the table, "So basically, you guys want to go to his concert?" He asked, trying to understand why they had introduced the new singer to him. Both parties nodded, "Yeah, not only that but there's also a competition for a backstage pass and meet and greet with him!"

Now that sparked his attention once again, but was Rouge really something to be excited about? Sure, he had heard the man sing and his voice was wonderful. The guy also played a lot of instruments to make one full song, and he's a fucking composer, "And this competition is?" He asked once again.

Isabel pulled out a poster out of her neon orange backpack and unrolled it. The poster was an A3 sized paper, and the same background as the website. The only difference is that the boy was wearing some sort of harness on his hips and there's this giant wall in front of him. Behind, a skinless, humanoid monster was looking beyond the horizon.

"The competition's related to the upcoming show, _'Attack on Titan'_ and ironically he's the composer for it because he's friends with the author" Farlan explained while looking at Levi who just rose his eyebrow.

"He's making an album that's related to the show but he wanted to have a really cool picture. The names' _'With Crimson Bows and Arrows'_. The author himself's busy with the production of the show so he's asking his fans to draw and made it a competition. There are _three_ prizes" Isabel emphasized the word _"three"_ to him, making sure he understood.

"First prize will get three backstage tickets, a meet and greet, your picture will be used as the cover album, and compose an original song about yourself with him. Second will get you the free albums, and an autograph. Third will get you to sing with him during the concert. The contest starts from yesterday and all the way to next, next Friday, so we have three weeks to submit the art" the blond teenager explained.

Levi could only nod, understandingly, but what does it have to do with- wait... Art? Did he said art? Oh crap, "You guys want me to draw" he stated bluntly. Isabel and Farlan's goofy grin widened until they looked like they hurt in a way.

The shorter teen should've guessed, but at least it wasn't something threatening his existence like when they were on a stakeout in a haunted warehouse near the abandoned factory.

He thanked God that Isabel's grandad was obsessed with the invisible world but he couldn't see them and ended up copying some exorcism charms to protect them from getting attacked.

"Pretty much, I mean. Your drawings are second to none, and it doesn't involve monsters like I said and just for the record-" Farlan paused before looking at Isabel, "We want first prize" they both said in perfect harmony. Levi could only sigh as he drank the last drop of tea he had before placing it back down the table.

"Fine then, Friday we have history. I'll learn more from there and maybe do a little research on my own. That way, I'll at least have a sketch in my mind" his two best friends high-fived each other happily while the shorter make just smiled knowingly. He was growing a bit too soft when he's around those two guys.

"Thanks big bro! We're counting on you!" Isabel sang in a cheery and hyperactive tone. Levi nodded his head, he was completely weak when it comes to those two. Before anyone could ask, three slices of German Chocolate Cakes with red cherries and almond nuts on top was placed in front of them.

"Did we order this cake?" Levi asked, looking suspiciously at the waiter who had shaved head and was wearing a collared white shirt with sleeves as long as his arms, a grey tie, a black vest, and a dark grey apron that only covered his legs.

"Nope, but this ones on the house. The names' Connie Spinger, owner of the place alongside Sasha. Nice to meet'cha" the man, who introduced himself as Connie said before pointing towards a woman who had dark brown-reddish hair that was tied in a pony tail wearing a similar uniform as he was behind the window leading to the kitchen.

Sasha looked upwards before waving and continued mixing the dough for the cookies she was making, "Why is this on the house?" Farlan asked the man who shrugged, "Well... You guys reminded us of our old friends" with that, Connie left, serving other people outside the cafe.

All three teens looked at he beautifully made cake in front of them, confused by what the man said, "Free food is free food" Isabel started before taking a bite of the cake. Soon after, she was beginning to devour the while cake in her mouth as Farlan just sighed.

"We should just accept it, I mean everyone loves free food right?" The taller teen began to eat his own slice as Levi shrugged, "Not if they taste like s-" , "Don't say the 'S' word, big bro! Not of we're eating this and this taste fan-fucking-tastic mind you!" Isabel cuts him off before continuing eating the cake.

The shorter teen just sighed before eating his own slice, surprised that it wasn't too sweet, nor too bland. The chef really knows how to make them perfect. Just the right amount of chocolate, coconuts, butter, everything. The chef's a genius. No wonder people like coming here.

* * *

_ **At home** _

Levi wasn't that surprised when he saw Kuchel watching the new Marvel movie called "Ant-Man" but he had to admit that the name sounded... Retarded. T should've been _"Nano" _of even _"Atom" _not not just because it sounded cool, but it also meant small. Maybe the scientific name for the common ant _"Formicidae" _? That sounded way cooler than ant anyway.______

The woman looked back to see the teen walking towards her before sitting across the table, "Anything good happened?" She asked, the teen just shrugged while crossing his legs together, "Not much but I ended up joining this competition. Farlan said I can get more information from the website so-" Levi looked at his mother with a lot of expectancy as she just stared into his blue-ish silvery orbs, twitching her own sky blue eyes. 

Ten seconds has passed, before it turned to thirty and a full minute. They kept on staring at each other, one of the expectantly while the other was glaring, "I'll do all of your job for the next month" no response. 

"Levi, dear. You're already doing the chores rather diligently" she smiled at him. They continued on the staring contest, each party was determined and not backing down without a fight.

"I'm home- what are you two doing?" Both parties looked back to see Shikishima was looking at them with curious eyes, "He wants to borrow the laptop, but I don't trust technologies these days. They made children lazy and I don't want that happening to my _Wittle Weevi_ " Kuchel explained, looking at her husband who was just laughing if off while the teen was blushing with a sour expression.

"Mom... Please don't call me that again" he almost begged, but the woman just laughed it off before asking her husband to get the laptop upstairs. No longer than three minutes, footsteps were heard as Shikishima came back with a silver Lenovo U530 laptop, the black modem too as he placed the fine piece of machinery on the table.

"Pinky promise so that you won't turn lazy" he said, extending his right hand with all of his fingers folded except for the little finger. Levi sighed but returned the finger.

 _"Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi kitta !"_ he sang the children song so fast that Levi was surprised that he was able to speak that gibberish in a speedy pace, "What the fuck was that?" He asked, he didn't speak Japanese as his father was only a quarter Japanese. He only spoke French and English.

"No rude languages, Levi. I swear that Kenny..." The woman silently cursed her brother who taught her adorable baby boy those rude words.

 _"Ore wa nani o itte iru rikai shite imasen, Levi"_ Shikishima spoke. The only word he understood was his name, the others were nonsense as he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Oh fuck it" he grumbled before turning his attention towards his laptop and turned it on. A password was immediately asked on the screen as his mother typed it in, not before Levi looked the other way. She was obsessed with her privacy.

"So what's this competition about?" She asked after she placed the modem and giving him control of the laptop once again as he went to Google and typed in the URL. Kuchel widened her eyes when she read the address.

"You're entering the AoT drawing competition!?" She half shouted, half asked. Levi looked shocked that even his mother knew what it was, "Son, you mother here is a unfortunately a fan of a singer named Rouge and he's the composer of this show. Enough to make me jealous" Shikshima groaned, looking at his wife who had hearts in her eyes.

He never thought his mother was interested in new music, as most of the songs she sang all the time were Mariah Carrey's and Celine Dion, "Are you interested in the show too, dad? And not because of this Rouge guy?" He asked, Shikishima gave him a questioning look, "Hm... I am quite interested because they do show the history of the Walls" he explained.

Levi slowly nodded as he clicked on the latest news reports. It seemed that he needed to draw picture that had a theme of the title from the album, and one of them may be handpicked by the guy himself.

"I need to have a sketch in my head first meaning: what's the plot line? Where's the set on? Who're the characters? What's the genre? Are there gonna be super powers like Bleach or sh- er, stuff?" He refrained from saying, "Shit" or his mother will wash his mouth with soap.

"Try looking at the Wikipedia" Shikshima explained, clicking on another tab before typing in "Attack on Titan". He clicked on Wikipedia as he read the plot line.

_Attack on Titan is a dark fantasy novel series written and it's artwork in the book illustrated by Armin Arlert. It is set in a world where humanity lives inside cities surrounded by enormous walls as a defense against the Titans, gigantic humanoid creatures that eat humans seemingly without reason._

_The story initially centers on Eren Jäger, his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman and childhood friend Armin Arlert, who joins the military to fight the Titans after their home town is invaded and Eren's mother is eaten._

_The author initially based the story out of the nightmares that he had recently, he described his nightmare to be "extremely vivid, like they were memories to a past I did not know of"_

_It was this incident that showed him **"the fear of meeting a person I can't communicate with,"** which is the feeling that he conveys through the Titans._

Levi stopped reading. Now he was extremely curious, why did the author included himself in the book he was writing? What caught his attention, however, was their surname name was also present and she was one of the main characters.

"Um... Why is Uncle Kevin's daughter's name is in the show?" Levi couldn't help but ask, as Shikishima looked rather pale for a minute but managed to cover it all up, "How old is she now?" The man asked, the woman silently counted her age with her fingers and have him an answer of, "Five years old" and Levi noticed that his father looked more and more pale but he hid his face underneath the stoic mask he wore.

In fact, he could feel that he was hiding something major. There was another reason why he was attracted to the show, "Right then... I'll need to watch a trailer so I can get the image in my head"

He typed in YouTube as he searched for the trailer, he thanked God that there was only a one. He clicked the one at the top as he silently watch it for the next minute or two.

Everyone was speechless when the trailer was over, the family looked rather shocked and amazed by it alone. Levi never thought it would be that awesome, and he was seriously craving for more of it. Much more.

"Fuck, that was awesome shit" he commented, causing Kuchel to pull his ear while Shikishima chuckled, "Ow, ow, ow, ow! _Maman! Arrêter, ça fait mal!_ " He pleaded in French, because his mother would instantly melt because of it.

 _"Mon bébé Levi! Je ne pourrais jamais rester en colère contre vous!_ " His mother automatically squeezed him in a bear hug, with the former gasping or air. His mother was strong. She was the strongest woman he had ever met, not just mentally but physically as well. And... It was actually starting to hurt more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Pinky promise. If I lie, I will drink a thousand needles and cut my pinky
> 
> I don't understand what you're saying, Levi
> 
> Mama! Stop it, it hurts!
> 
> My baby Levi! I could never stay mad at you!


	3. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns, babysits and tallks with his cousin as their relationship grew stronger with an accident.

"Where's dad?" Levi asked, just finished dressing while walking down the stairs as he saw Kuchel cooking some bacon and mash potatoes in the dining room. There was a small note on the white fridge that had brown magnet in a shape of a dog with a rather large bone between its teeth.

_Have to go out of town, a stolen vehicle was reported. Be back in a few days tops._

_Dad._

_P.S. Be nice to your mother ok?_

"He's not coming back?" He asked, sitting down on the chair while waiting for his mother to finish cooking.

The woman shrugged, "I think he's coming back tomorrow if I count it from this morning," she placed the bacon and potatoes in two separate plates and brought on to Levi's while the other one was for her. Before she sat down, however, she opened the fridge and cupboard to take out an apple juice and two transparent, tubular glasses respectively.

"So have you thought about what you're gonna draw for the competition?" She asked, pouring some juice for the both of them before giving one glass to him. He accepted, but still reluctant to say anything.

He had tried to come up with an idea so dazzling and mind blowing but for some reason, the sketches he drew last time (if he wasn't mistaking, he drew like 23 sketches and still counting) but they felt... _Wrong_. Something wasn't right about them.

He had never had an artist-block before, as his hands just drew whatever they wanted to. This time, however, he didn't know what to do for the first time in his life. It didn't scared him but it did made him frustrated to the edge. 

"No, I don't. I have no idea why but my head's in a complete mess," he replied, finally taking a bite out of the food his mother made. He had always loved his mother's cooking, it was simple and delicious at the same time.

One of the reason was because his dad was a horrible cook. He remembered the time when his mother was on a girls day out with several of her friends and they had no dinner. His father made some kind of purple, watery yet slimy substance on top of black, burnt rice.

Since they had no choice but to eat it because their phones ran out of batteries, and the chef was not home, they forced their stomach to consume it. They didn't remember anything other than waking up in a hospital with a crying mom and wife right beside their bedside before she hits their heads hard while scolding them all together.

Though, he wasn't good himself but he was at least improving from that accident years then. The first time he tried to help Kuchel cook was boiling an egg. Simple right? Actually, it was quite the opposite. He managed to burn water and the egg hatched into a chick, so a chick was drowning in flaming water.

His mother managed to stop the chick from drowning and got killed. They still have the chick actually, it became chicken and their source of eggs. They purchased a rooster to mate with it, and a small hen house at the backyard.

Kuchel widened her eyes slightly, it was the first time he had never gotten an idea. After all, his drawings were gorgeous on the first try. He had inherited his father's love for arts and was a prodigy in that aspect. Sure he was a natural prodigy in most subjects and his social life as a delinquent made her worried but he had never shown any interest other than art.

"Can I see?" She asked. The teen just went through his bag before pulling out a plain drawing book and handed it over for her to see. Kuchel widened her eyes as she saw the Colossal Titan fighting against a teen with the 3DMG, it wasn't even finished as it was missing the background, the walls and the shadings but he had put intricate details, especially with the Titan's muscles and the boy.

She looked at another picture which consisted of the three main characters, the paper was separated into three, equal triangles to insert their close ups. The main character, Eren Jäger being the middle, with his expression filled with rage and a burning hatred towards the Titans.

The second, the left triangle which was Armin Arlert, had a calculating yet calm and knowing look. His head position was tilted to the left so how moved his eyes towards where Mikasa was.

Last but not least, Mikasa Ackerman. Levi had drawn her to have short hair, as seen in the trailers because she was around fifteen to sixteen years old. Her head was tilted the opposite way as Armin, and he turned her eyes with an enraged but sorrowful look.

How he had made their expression came to life was amazing. Unlike the first picture, this was finished. The picture has a solid shading type as it only showed the dark areas of the characters. Even so, their expressions were flawless.

The woman took another look at the other pictures. All of them were amazing, the smallest details were all placed neatly and gently like they were done by computer. Some of them were not even finished but there was only one thing that crossed her mind. He was a true artist.

 _"Levi, ce sont de belles!"_ She awed, looking through every picture through the picture book but the teen just scoffed.

"It's not, sure for you but it didn't feel right. The theme was, _'With Crimson Bows and Arrows'_ right?" He asked, earning a nod from her, still looking at the book.

"Not to mention the show is about big as- _giant_ people killing tiny ones. How are they going to beat them with bows and arrows? What's their relationship? That's the question of the century for me," he explained. Kuchel had a calculating look in her eyes as she nodded.

"Good point, maybe listening to the opening will give you more ideas?" She suggested, trying to help him out.

"Maybe" he looked at the time on his phone before standing up.

"Ah, Levi. Before you go to school, can you pick up your cousin too? It seemed her parents are tight on their schedule today and called me this morning. They want her to stay the night here," she requested of him. Levi looked surprised, but nodded anyway, "Thank you, dear. You're a big help" she stood up and kissed the temples of his head, causing him to grunt a bit.

"Mom, I'm too old for kisses" he whined, but she ignored him.

"You'll always be my baby, no matter what. Now have a good day dear"

Placing his bag on his shoulder, he went out side before making a right turn. Their house was near to their own, just a block away from theirs. He slowly and carefully crossed the streets, and made it to the neighboring houses were his cousin lived.

Their house was medium sized, with light grey walls surrounding it. It was painted a light yellowish orange color and had a small garden in from of the house. The gate was made out of wood and there was a button for the bell to ring. He pressed it carefully and waited for someone to open the gate.

A sound of a door opening was heard as he saw a familiar face, "Ah, Levi! Good to see you, buddy! Sorry we have no time for chit chat, because we're in a real hurry!" A tall, dark blond haired man with fair skin, matching eyes and a short beard wearing a reddish brown suit with a dark yellow tie, and leather shoes appeared out of the house.

He was followed by black haired woman with matching eye colors who had her hair tied in a bun wearing a navy blue business suit and skirt. Underneath, she was wearing a white shirt. She was busily trying to put her black high heels while trying to steady herself and hold a black suitcase in her other hand.

"Sorry to be a bother, Levi. We'll leave Mikasa in your care, alright?" The woman apologized deeply.

Levi shook his head, "No, it's no problem at all, Uncle Kevin, Aunt Kasumi," he reassured them both who smiled. Kasumi called Mikasa to get out as a five year old child, wearing a white shirt with roses and thorns on her sleeve and a red skirt came out, holding onto her yellow bag.

"Mikasa, you remember Levi-onii-san right?" Her mother asked, causing the child to nod slowly, "Good, okaa-san and otou-san are busy with work so you don't mind hanging out with Levi-onii-san right?" The girl nodded again.

 _"Daijōbudesu, itterashai,"_ the little child waved good bye at her parents before holding Levi's hand and went towards her school.

Mikasa's school was near their house, but she was still to young to go alone and Levi's always worried about her safety even if he only met her several times. She was still a child nonetheless, a smart one though. She's actually in the first grade where she was supposed to be in kindergarten.

"Levi-onii-san," she called out to him, the teen looked down as they continued walking, "Have you heard of a show called, _'Attack on Titan'_?" She asked.

Levi blinked. She knew about the show already? That was fast, but the show was Pegi-16 at the least with all of the blood and cursing. Mikasa wasn't supposed to know about that's show.

Curiously, he slowly nodded, "I see... There's this girl in the show named after me, and she looked like me but older. Do you know why?" The question caught him off guard. Levi didn't know anything about the show other than its plot line and three main characters. Now that she mentioned it, does the author-? No, the writers' in Germany so that can't possibly be.

Mikasa just looked at him with an pensive expression, her mind in her own little world as they walked through the streets of Shiganshina. 

"Ah, Mikasa! You're here!" A voice said as she snapped out of her thoughts to see a dark haired man and a dirty blond haired guy with a warm expression.

"Mister Gunther, Mister Eld. Good morning" she greeted her teachers, who were also on the way to school.

Eld just smiled at her before looking at the teen. He looked rather surprised but hid it well from him, "Hello, there. Are you Mikasa's older brother?" The older man asked.

Levi shrugged, "Kind of, cousin really. You're her teachers?" He asked, looking at the other man too.

"Science teacher, Gunther Schultz. He's a Geo teacher," the man introduced himself, pointing to the other teacher beside him.

"Right, I can leave Mikasa with you guys then. Is that ok? I need to go to school too, and it's actually the opposite way," he said, in which Eld nodded understandingly.

"Ah, you really shouldn't be late now. We'll take care of things here," he said, raising a hand towards Mikasa's own who looked at her cousin. Levi looked down and motioned his head to go, she nodded and went her way with the teachers. Not before giving a, "Good luck" to him who just snickered and left.

* * *

** _School_ **

"Big bro! How's the drawing?" Isabel asked, looking back at her older bro. It was recess and Levi had taken out the drawing book once more to draw yet another picture, but nothing felt right.

He sighed tiredly, "Not good, but I thank God next lesson is History," he checked the schedule in his communication book to find that the next subject was indeed History.

"Eh? You're the best we know, how come it's difficult for even you to draw a picture?" Farlan asked, forwarding his hand to look at the picture. Levi gave him the book with a worried expression of his newest picture.

It was a picture of the main protagonist, showing his back towards the viewer. His head tilting and slightly looked backwards, showing his blood filled face. His swords were dripping with crimson liquid, and the green cape that held so much meaning. The Wings of Freedom.

"Dude, are you out of your mind? This shit here is the bomb!" Farlan commented, with wide eyes. The shorter man just _'hmped'_ , not believing it himself even though he was the artist.

"You guys will never understand the mind of an artist. If he said its shit then it's shit, if it's not then it's not," he replied, drinking some bottled apple flavored tea called "Fruit Tea".

"So basically it's the artist opinion? And not the viewer?" Isabel asked, twirling her twin tails a bit because she was bored. The teen was about to answer but the bell rang loudly, signifying the end of recess. It was time for him to go learn in History class.

"History class, big bro. Let's go," both of her surrogate brothers nodded and packed their bags to move into another class. Their system was quite different from the others. Some subjects can be chosen at will, for example ICT/Literature/Art. Each student can chose one of them, but some subjects are compulsory like sports and English.

Levi had chose History because the other subject opposing it was Chemistry and Geography. Most of the class had chosen the latter subject, including Isabel leaving only four of the 20 students to either join Chemistry or History because the teacher said the didn't have enough room for everyone as it was a full house. Farlan had chosen Chemistry as he wanted to be either a doctor or a chemist.

Levi was ironically a straight A student, despite his behavior in school. He had gotten A's and B's for all of his subjects, even the ones the teen loathed like Chemistry. Ugh, the fucking equations...

History class was actually next to the classroom they were in, which was their homeroom. Slowly, but surely the previous class's students went out. Levi took the seats in the middle front, to learn more of the walls. Another student followed after him, a girl with caramel colored hair.

Petra was her name and she was best friends with this guy named Oluo who had a penchant of biting his tongue off until it was pouring blood, "Ah, Levi. You've joined too?" She asked, sitting next to him.

He had not known her for long, but he was fairly on good terms with her due to the projects they were assigned to by the teachers.

"You're here too?" He asked.

"Yep, I love History but you don't strike me as the History type person. I thought you're more of a Geo type, actually, since you hate Chemistry," she half stated, half joked.

The teen rolled his eyes, "Most people here are taking Geo because the teacher's too nice not to mention he rarely gets mad if one didn't finished homework. Chemistry hurts my brain more so I quit and damn right I didn't regret that. I practically joined History because of a fucking drawing competition that's going on now," he pointed out.

The girls' eyes widened in surprised, "You joined the AoT drawing contest?" She asked, it seemed she was right as Levi just stared at her.

His face filled with curiosity, "So everyone knows the contest that Rouge is holding?" He asked, surprised that even Petra knew of him.

She was never one to be up to date like he was, so he had never thought about it, "Of course! He's hosting it in the small town of Shiganshina after all and not in big cities like New York or Los Angeles. And maybe hopefully he moves here for a long time..."

If Levi had never seen those romance soap operas that his parents watched sometimes, he could tell that was a sigh of some fangirl daydreaming about their crush, but he decided to ignore it, knowing its kind of personal too.

The sound of the door opening was heard as a new teacher came inside. He was fairly high, around 5'7, had a sky blue stripped shirt, a pink-ish, purple necktie, black trousers that reached down his ankles and dark brown boots. He had much blond hair and bluish gray eyes.

He paused midstep to look around the classroom, only seeing two students in his class, "... Is this all the students I have?" He asked, both teens just nodded causing the man to sigh in relief, "Ah, thank god I wasn't the Geography teacher then..." He placed his books on the teachers desk which was right in front of both teens.

Levi felt that this was no class, it was a private lesson. The silence was actually quite deafening, and the sounds of a book being placed and flipped were the only noise they got.

"Right then. My name is Mylius Zeramuski, I'm from Saint Petersburg, Russia and I was born and raised there for 28 years until today. I will be your History teacher from now on, that is until I got enough money to change jobs" he introduced himself, causing both teens to giggle. Well, the girl giggled while the boy just smirked in amusement.

"Now, if I'm not mistaking... You are Petra Ral and you are Levi Ackerman?" He pointed to the owner of the names when he mentioned them before, both teens nodded again.

"Right then, our first lesson today will be the history of "The Three Walls" which are Maria, Rose and Sina. The outermost being Maria, where ironically the poverty level there was quite high while the innermost is Sina, which was the most prosperous and where the king lived. Now if you open your book to page 5, you will see what they look like,"

Mylius picked up a thick, dark grey a book with the picture of three women wearing unique crowns and opened it to page 5. Petra and Levi soon followed. The latter was quite surprised by how big the walls were. How elegant they were, and even if it was 2000 years old, it was a sight to be seen. Little to almost no cracks on the ivory-colored walls, except of course, the gate where the supposed to be Colossal Titan kicked the door down.

"The Walls are large structures that surround the territory where the remnants of humanity live, and protect them from the Titans that rule the world outside. They were built more than a century before the Colossal Titan kicked the gate, around the year 740-750 when humanity was brought to the edge of extinction at the hand of the Titans," he read from the book before taking a marker from his pencil case.

"As you can see, the distance from Wall Maria to Wall Rose is about 100 km, the distance from Wall Rose to Wall Sina is about 130 km, and the radius of Wall Sina is about 250 km," He explained as he drew the walls on the whiteboard with a black market. He made some circles overlapping one another.

They symbolized the Walls Maria, Rose and Sina, _'Not that perfect, though,'_ Levi couldn't help but noticed the crocked angles and such. Mylius wrote down the names of each walls carefully, and wrote the distance between each walls were.

"The walls are not perfect circles, as shown in Figure 1.3 which is the birds eye view of this magnificent wall. But calculations stated that it makes the total area inside the walls 723,823 km2! Just over twice the size of real world Germany! How big is that?" He calculated the area of the walls with his calculator and wrote the answer down in front of them.

"The walls are 50 meters in height and 8.5 meters in width. People say it's as hard as a bedrock" he explained, before Petra raised her hand up, "Sir, what about these so called Titans that the people feared during that time?" She asked.

Mylius had a knowing expression on his face as Levi braced himself, this was it. The so called Titans. Were they real? Or were they just nothing but lies? It was impossible for them to exist right? They were practically Giants.

"Ah, the Titans. No one has ever founded a bone of a Titan, as unfortunately, researchers back then said it's carcasses burned immediately after its death. Turn the page to page 16 please," both teens did what they were told to.

"Titans are a mysterious race of humanoid giants that appeared roughly around in the year 743. They rapidly exterminated humanity to the point of near-extinction. Their origins, overall numbers, and their physiological workings remain a mystery to humanity at this point in the story,"

He erased the walls and replaced it with a chart. A human at the far right, from the student's perspective, a five meter class Titan, then a seven meter class, a fifteen meter class and finally the 60 meter class next to the 50 meter high wall at the far left.

"Titans are classified by height. This tiny stick man-," he pointed to the barely visible figure, "-is us. The shortest Titan ever recorded was a three meter Titan" he explained, Petra was jotting down notes in her book while Levi was just listening to the man. He was more of the audio-type learner anyway.

Mylius finished drawing several Titans and the dark haired teen had to restrain a laughing fit when he saw them. One of them had a really unproportionally big head and an extremely tiny body, the other had these big eyes that looked way too creepy while the there were skinless.

"Titans greatly resemble nude human beings, although all of them lack reproductive organs," Levi had raised his hand in a lazy way.

"So how the hell they reproduced? Since there's supposed to be thousands of them, they had to be fucking like bunnies-,"

Petra closed his mouth in an attempt to sip him from saying anymore as she apologized to the astonished teacher, "I am deeply sorry for this sir, he has no manners so you have to forgive him", she said, slightly glaring at the other teen who just rolled his eyes.

"No, no. It's quite fine, I'd rather have you guys as my friends rather than my students because it's my first time teaching and I don't quite like being superior to you guys. Just call me Mylius, and no need to add the mister. Made me feel older for some reason," he replied warmly, chuckling to himself.

Levi removed Petra's hand from his mouth, "My question before?" He asked, looking bored as usual.

"We'll get to that point soon, but first let me summarize this because it's actually quite long..." He skim and scanned the book in a short minute or two before writing down, _"The Characteristics of Titans"_. Levi and Petra immediately wrote down into their books. It read:

1\. They are larger than humans.

2\. Some Titans have intelligence.

3\. They lack reproductive organs.

4\. They have high temperature, ranging around 150°C to at least 600°C.

5\. They can use energy from the sun.

6\. They don't need to eat at all.

7\. Most Titans are less active at night, some are more active.

8\. Possess digestive and vocal system but doesn't need them.

9\. When a limb is severed, they can be as light as a feather.

10\. Possess enormous strength.

11\. As fast as a horse can run.

12\. Have amazing regenerative systems.

13\. The only way to ensure a safe kill is to cut the spinal cord, located at the nape of the neck.

14\. Some Titans reacts to pain while others do not.

15\. Titan corpses evaporate to bones then nothing.

16\. 4-6 type Titans tend to be more human looking but posses larger heads than their bodies. No unusual abilities nor intelligence were reported.

17\. 7 meter class Titans. Most common Titan, had a larger head, quadrupedal, ape-like stance.

18\. 8-14 class Titans. Resembled humans the most. More energetic and physically fit than others.

19\. 15 meter class Titans. Have more proportional bodies but an oversized mouth. 

20\. Deviant Types. Dangerous amongst normal Titans. Usually goes to where they can do more destruction like a supply base. 

"And these are the most common Titans existed then," he explained after finishing writing the whole 20 points of the characteristics of Titans, "Now... Where do Titans came from? This is basically an outline to what we're gonna study soon, so we'll be going back to the Walls after this,"

_ **RING!!!** _

"Aw.. Too bad," Mylius pouted slightly when he heard the bell rang, signaling the end of school which was 02.00 P.M.The older man packed all of his books before carefully placing them in his arms, "We'll continue this next meeting which is.. Next week. Have a good day!" He left with those words, leaving Petra and Levi alone.

"Well... I guess we'll learn next meeting then," the girl said as she packed her own book in her white backpack. Levi just shrugged and packed his own, slinging his bag once everyone's done and over.

"If Farlan and Isabel came looking for me, can you tell them I have to pick Mikasa up at her school?" He asked to the girl who nodded and waved a goodbye. He really needed to run the hell away right then, mostly because Mikasa's school ended half an hour ago meaning: a pissed off Mikasa. 

* * *

_ **School** _

"Mikasa!" Levi yelled, just right in front of her school entrance. He was panting heavily, proof that he ran all the way from his school to her own. She was waiting impatiently outside the gate when he came by, she could hear the whispers of the other girls around her. Mostly the fourth to sixth graders when they've developed crushes.

"You're attracting more attention..." She murmured. She knew that Levi was actually quite charming with his pale complexion, short built but all packed up and soft, silky hair but with his sour attitude? Actually, she was still surprised that he actually got thousands of letters during junior high in his locker. How she remembered that tiny detail was beyond her.

"... Can we just go now? The girls are starting to stare..." She pointed out, eyes glancing around her. Levi also followed her gaze and saw there was indeed a mob of scattered fan girls here and there

"Yes, I know I'm sexy as fuck. They can look but they can't touch," he smirked, Mikasa just rolled her eyes before following the older teen home.

As they walked through the streets of Shiganshina, Levi paused as he sensed something strange near them, _'Fuck... Not now'_

he cursed mentally before looking back. His suspicions were true as he saw something, a decaying grey hand with nails as sharp as ivory on the right turn before pulling back. He knew not only he was in danger, Mikasa was with him.

"Levi-onii-san?" The young girl asked, causing the man to become surprised by the voice and snapped out of his daze, "I-I'm ok... Let's go... T-this way," he couldn't help but stuttered out as he grabbed her hand and ran towards the opposite direction of the monster. 

Mikasa widened her eyes but couldn't do anything but follow him. She didn't understood why he was in such a hurry, and they're also going further away from the house. Something must've startled him if he's like this. He was known as the strongest guy in all of Shiganshina. What could've made that man completely horrified?

She followed him through a series number of ways. The busy streets, the narrow alleys, the shopping district, by what confused her more was that he ran towards the forest in the middle of the village. The forest was never touched because the government wanted to preserve what's left of them. 

A forest that used to be called, _"The Forest of Giant Trees"_ where the trees were as high as skyscrapers, their barks as thick as the length of a bus. There used to be a large battle here, if she's wasn't mistaking, and it had a severe number of casualties. Soldiers that died during an expedition. Some people say it's haunted by the souls of the people who died.

"Levi-onii-san! What-!?" She paused when she saw his face. The colors of his face were drained, leaving just white. It was so pale. His expression, was no different. His eyes. Those were the eyes of a cornered tiger, trying to protect her cubs. 

Their entangled hands began to excrete cold sweat. Mikasa could actually felt his heart rate went faster and faster because her finger was feeling his pulse. The man was horrified of something. Utterly disgusted by an invisible force that only he could see. But what was this force?

,i>"Invenimus vos..."

Mikasa almost froze when she heard the voice. It was deep, monster-like even. Like an echo repeating over and over again, "Levi-onii-san! What was that voice!?" She yelled, demanding an answer from him. Levi froze and stopped his tracks, the teen couldn't help but look at his cousin with astonishment.

"Y-you heard it too?" He carefully asked. The young girl didn't understand why he was so freaked out by it, but nodded slowly.

 _"INVENIMUS VOS!!!"_ The scream interrupted them as the looked back to see the monster chasing them.

A beautiful woman with long black hair raging like an inferno, but half of her body was decaying. Slowly peeling off the dark skin. Her left eye had fallen off its socket, hanging loosely like a rock tied to a single string. She was naked, her right side of the body was filled with wounds of new and old. Scars so large it would seem impossible to heal.

The woman took a wobbly step forward, Mikasa took a step backwards, "L-Levi-onii-san? W-what is that thing?" She asked, her mouth running dry. Levi looked around at their surroundings, and cursed. The monster's hair was block their exits. The teen hugged the younger child in a tight embrace, trying to comfort her in anyway he can. 

"A monster..." He began, Mikasa looked at him with a mixture of a curious and terrified expression, "Ever since I was a kid, I've seen monster roaming around the streets. No one believed me. I've been bullied because they thought of me as _'the boy who cried wolf'_ " he explained, the girl was left dumbfounded. 

He was bullied? The strongest man in Shiganshina was bullied because of that single thing? She had heard her parents that there was one boy who claimed he had seen monsters but no one ever believed him. The boy was actually Levi?

The monster took a closer step, it's shrieks were so loud that both Ackermans had to close their ears due to the high and intense pitch of the voice. Levi dropped to his knees, Mikasa was still in his embrace. 

"Most of the monsters before only played pranks on me, but recently, they're in for the kill... I don't know why..." His entire body was shivering uncontrollably, especially his arms, "I've tried to hide this cursewith the best of my abilities, to protect my loved ones, but everything has to fuck up one day," 

The monster was now creeping its way closer and closer towards the children. Levi tightened his hold on her as she herself began to form tears in her eyes, "... Mikasa..." She heard his voice, but never so broken in her entire life. 

Levi released her from the embrace, and she was shocked. His expression was a determined, fiery one. A menacing aura could be felt, radiating brilliantly from him. He slowly stood up, patting her raven locks carefully before moving in front of her in a defensive position.

"Mikasa, the monsters are only aftering me so I'll be bait. That will distract the bitch. When that happens, run," the young girl widened her eyes in fear. Was he going to sacrificed himself for her? No, she couldn't allow. She wouldn't allow it.

She wiped her tears away as she slowly stood up. Mikasa slowly entangled her hand to his own, making him jolt in surprise, "I'm not leaving you... And I won't change my mind so don't bother arguing. Onii-san..." 

Levi was about to open his mouth but he closed it again. He knew Mikasa was a stubborn brat from when they met for re first time. What she was doing was either brave or foolish, but he couldn't help but smile even in the midst of a life and death situation.

"Alright then," the monster was began walking towards them, stumbling on its own footing like a zombie reanimated once more. Levi gulped, hard. The monster that were aftering him were growing faster, smarter and much, much stronger. What was the reason behind these attacks? He did not know. All he did know was that either way, he was going to protect her in more ways than one.

The monster kept on crawling towards them, slowly but surely. Mikasa's hold on him tightened. Levi gulped once more before slowly taking a tree branch from the grown, large enough to be compared to a baseball bat. He hoped that at least one hit was able to make an opening on the dent. He had hoped it would be so. 

He was strong, but not strong enough to fight off these demons from the underworld that seemed to want to send him to Satan himself. He knew there was a limit to what he could do, but whatever it was, he could only grit his teeth bear it as the monster immediately jumped towards them in an attempt to end them on one strike.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!"

Levi widened his eyes when he saw the same shards he saw rained down on the monster. The demon screeched in pain, "Do you seriously like to be the centre of attention?" A voice from above was heard, but Levi knew the voice loud and clear. It was just a few days ago, but he never forgets a face. Or in this case, a mask. 

Mikasa looked up in surprise to see a man hovering above them. With wings as dark as the midnight sky, and a mask of a skinless monster. The man snapped his fingers, the hair surrounding the Ackerman burned down while causing the monster to yell out an even higher pitch in pain. 

The man landed in front of the the students, and carefully made his way towards Levi who stepped back. Mikasa followed him, believing her brother more. The masked man looked down on them, rises his right hand before wiping away the teen's years with his calloused, yet soft palm.

Levi didn't expected himself to actually cry until he felt those hands on his check, wiping away the cold liquid clean of his face. His hand was warm, and not cold like he had expected. The short teen couldn't help but leaned into the touch, "You shouldn't cry any more, I'll always protect you. From today forth," he lets go of the touch, and looked back to the monster who widened her eyes.

 _"T-tu es-!?"_ She began, her voiced dried and was filled with fear. Mikasa couldn't understand the situation, but something tells her that the monster was afraid of the man that had just saved them. She hugged Levi's arm tighter, wrapping both hands around his own. Hoping it would end soon. 

_"Satis, et abite ab oculis meis,"_ he spoke, in the same language the monster spoke so fluently. The masked man motioned his hand to signal them to go give him space, Levi nodded and guided Mikasa behind a large tree where they watched in silence.

"Who is he?" Mikasa couldn't help but ask, the older teen wiped out some of her remaining tears.

"I don't know, but he saved me from getting myself killed before," he explained, not knowing what to do and embraced the younger girl, "It's gonna be ok," he reassured her, she just nodded her head and watched the masked man.

He was still wearing the hunter green cloak, but it had a rather strange pattern on the back. A pair of wings, a white wing over the dark blue one. He recognized the symbol from anywhere, especially the history books. _Die Flügel der Freiheit_ , or _"The Wings of Freedom"_.

"Isn't that... The symbol of the Reconnaissance Legion?" Mikasa couldn't help but wonder when she saw the symbol. Did the man used the symbol as a mark? But the cape looked rather old, and she could see the many blood stains on them. 

The masked man raised his wings and flapped once, sending another barrage of shards that pierced through the flesh of the monster all the while pinning it down on the a tree bark far beyond them. Finishing the job, he raised his right hand before forming a clutching motion, causing the monster to writhe in pain.

A sudden grasp from his hand, the monster screeched, a deafening noise from he throat before she slumped down the ground, dead. He sighed as of the job was done, "You guys can come out now," the man said, looking back at the scared duo.

Levi was the first to come out, Mikasa was second as she followed him out, "W-who are you?" The ten couldn't help but asked, as he was saved repeatedly by the man. He could feel him smiled underneath the mask.

"I'm just a wonderer passing by, and it's nice to see you again Levi," he explained, causing both of the Ackermans to be confused by him.

Something jumped out of his jacket and onto his shoulder, the dark haired siblings jolted in surprise and immediately took a step backward. Mikasa gave the thing a curious look. It was surprisingly... Adorable...

It was the size of a Mini Lop Rabbit, and it's for was the color of a thistle nearing white. It's long, rabbit like ear edges with frills were of a darker color of a heliotrope. The creature had four extremely short legs and had three toes each. 

It also had small wings, the same shape and length as the ears. It had a tail twice as long as the main body, and there was a crab's claw shaped fir that looked way to soft. It had dark brown horns sticking up on its head, but they looked more like sticks as they didn't look sharp and was just straight. 

It had large, scarlet colored eyes with smaller, white highlights. It had a grey, triangular, small nose and a small, cat like most that was barely visible. 

The man patted the creature by gently caressing its chubby check, which the creature leaned into by closing its eyes, and made a soft purr, "Levi," the man called out, causing the older teen to look at him, "There will be more monsters coming after you, they want something specific that you have," he explained, locking his eyes to the teen.

Mikasa's eyes widened in horror as she looked upwards. The teen looked cautious, but he comforted the younger child by squeezing her hand tighter, "And how the hell should I believe you?" He asked, already suspicious of the man. 

The man puts his hands inside his pockets, casually saying, "It's your choice to believe me or not, I'm not forcing you to do anything but the monster attacks will become more frequent, and sometimes I won't be there to protect you," he told the younger lad, before whispering something to the creature. It nodded its head and carefully flew towards them. 

Levi took a step backwards, his face was filled with a wary expression but Mikasa's own was filled with curiosity as she lets go of his arm, "Mikasa, what are you-?" The teen demanded her, but she did not hear him as she extended her hand for the fluffy creature to land on.

 _'Soft...'_ The fur of the creature was much softer than she thought. It was slightly bigger up close, as it was looking at her with expectant eyes, "Her name is Nai, and she'll be able to protect you from some monsters and call me to where you are," he explained, ready to leave before a voice stopped him.

"Wait! Why are you doing this? Protecting us, I mean? Aren't you also..." Mikasa struggled to find the correct words to tell the man, but the words won't come out of her throat. The man chuckled, and it made her heart flutter. She had heard it before, somewhere, sometime. But when, where and how? 

"A monster? Heh, I'm more of a devil from hell than that bitchy brat over there," his mumbled, but Mikasa heard it. A devil? Why would the man describe himself as the highest class, most cruel and fiendish, who severed limbs and watch agonies in cold blood... She didn't knew why but she has the urge to slap his face for that matter, but she held back. She was afraid of what he might do.

"As for the latter, I don't know... My body moved automatically," he shrugged off before continuing, "Try to don't be involved in this matter any further, I don't want you to die young," with that, he was gone in a blink of an eye. 

* * *

_ **Home** _

The living room had two dark green sofas facing each other, a mahogany table, a vase of white roses on top of the table, a television on the left side of the sofa and a fire put on the right sides a grandfather clock was slowly clicking its way towards the number four near the door to the small hallway. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you can see ghost?" Mikasa asked, watching a commercial about toothpaste as Levi sat across her.

He looked hesitant to answer, "Then why can you see monsters then?" He asked her back, not looking away from the TV screen.

"I can't see monsters until today, so it was odd seeing it for the first time but..." She paused as she looked at the older teen before parting the sleeping Nai on her knees gently, "... You've seen them for your whole live huh? I can't imagine you how you have to deal with all of that crap. You have my condolence," 

Levi stole a glance at her and chuckle before smiling, a genuine smile that he only gave to the people most precious to him, "I don't need it. As long as I know there are people who actually gave a shit about me, I don't care," he carefully stood up and sat next to her, placing his arm around her neck.

"Even if we only met a few times before, but I'm glad to have you" he said, making the younger the younger girl have tears in her eyes. The teen was immediately worried by the sudden changes as he asked if she was ok, "I-I'm ok alright! I- I just miss mom and dad..." Levi could only chuckle at that comment she made. 

"Don't worry, they'll pick you up tomorrow if I'm not mistaking," The teen patted the girl on the head as she just nodded, "But then they'll want me to stay here again because of their jobs as lawyers," She pouted, "At least you don't have a very overprotective mom..." With that, Mikasa silenced herself and continued watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Levi, these are beautiful 
> 
> Big bro
> 
> Mom and dad
> 
> It's alright, careful on your way out
> 
> We found you...
> 
> WE FOUND YOU!!!
> 
> Y-You are-!?
> 
> Enough of this and begone from my sight

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Eat your breakfast and grow strong and taller. You still have a few more years until you stop growing
> 
> We will always love you, regardless of anything.
> 
> We found you...
> 
> Not beta'd yet, sorry if you guys find any mistakes... Anyway, Thanks for Reading and have a wonderful day.


End file.
